Httyd: The Noble's Secret
by Hiccstrid2
Summary: Hiccup meets and befriends a half dragon named Luna, who turns out to be far more 'in depth' than any other dragon. But as he learns more about her, other mysterious secrets begin to surface...
1. Chapter 1 The Half Dragon

**A/N**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Half Dragon Part One**

" This is Berk. This wet heap of rock has had it's fair share of mishaps. We use to be a 'live or die' kind of village. But, five years ago, that all changed. I met my best friend, Toothless. Now, we do things not just the viking way, but also the dragon way. Now that I'm chief, nothing will endanger the people who call this place home."

-Hiccup

(the rest of the story is in third person omniscient)

Another day on Berk has gone by with no problem. No Berserker attack, no Screaming Death. And no sign of Drago or his Bewilderbeast. Chiefing couldn't be easier for Hiccup.

" Life's great, ain't it Toothless?" Hiccup asked his best bud as they walked through town. Toothless smiled in agreement. Being the alpha of dragons was basically the same thing. The duo rushed home to Valka who was had just finished dinner for the both of them. " Hey mom," Hiccup said as he entered through the door.

" Hello Hiccup," Valka said with a smile. She gave Hiccup a bowl of food. She then turned and went outside to feed Cloudjumper. Hiccup sat down and looked around the room. It was lit by candlelit fire. Toothless happily gulped down his basket full of fish. It was-was-"Empty," Hiccup said with heaviness in his voice. Without Stoick, Hiccup felt as if there was missing fragment in his life. He stared down at his food. Sensing his buddy's sadness, Toothless walked over and nudged Hiccups right arm. Hiccup looked at Toothless. They started at each other. Then Toothless gave a big, sloppy lick! " Agh, Toothless! Alright, I feel better, thank you," Hiccup laughed. Toothless gave his "Toothy smile''.

" Hey Hiccup! Get your butt out here!''

"And what could Snotlout possibly need at this hour," Hiccup huffed with a hint of sarcasm. Hiccup got up from his chair and walked over to the towering door. " What is it Snotlout?"

"It's something I found, you'll have to follow me," Snotlout responded with a prideful look written on his face. He patted Hookfang's neck and they took off into the air.

" Come on Toothless," Hiccup said as he turned around, " Toothless!". While Hiccup had his back turned, Toothless ate his buddy's dinner! " Ugh, come on bud!" Hiccup yelled as he ran out the door.

Snotlout lead the way as Hiccup and the gang(including Valka) followed. They landed on an island that sat in the middle of nowhere. They followed Snotlout down into a cavern and into one of its many caves.

"So, when did you find time to come here Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

" 'Another story for another time," he said, "it's up here". As they turned the corner they were aww strucked by what they saw. A dragon. And a big one at that. It's head was as big enough to swallow their dragons! A saber tooth stuck out at the end of its mouth on both sides. It had a bump on its nose just like Meatlug. And a beautifully brown horn that started at its nose and split at the top of its head, curving at the ends. It had ears like Toothless. And four wings! Just like a Stormcutter. It had five claws on each wing, one stuck up while the other four curved down. And this dragon...had fur! White fur! How can a dragon have fur? This dragon had to be 50 ft long.

"See," Snotlout said. Everybody got off their dragons to take a closer look.

"What is it?" Astrid asked with curiosity.

" I think it might be a new species," Hiccup said with excitement starting to build up inside, " but, look at it, it's starved. I can see it's ribs." Hiccup bent down to touch this unconscience beast.

" Hiccup, look at this!" Fishlegs' voice echoed in the cave. Hiccup came over to see what Fishlegs had found. When he saw it, he was left stunned. "An Auto tail" he whispered. Hiccup looked at the dragon's face," This is someone's dragons,".

"But, look at it, it's starved. they must have gotten separated," Valka said with worry.

"Hey look, it's got spikes on its tail!" Ruffnut said with excitement.

" Oh, is it sharp? I wanna touch it! I like sharp!" Tuffnut went to reach for the tail spikes when Ruffnut pushed him away. Tuffnut pushed back. As the twins started another 'Twin Ruffhousing' Hiccup walked up to the face of this dragon. He bent down to check the dragon more. Then he heard a noise. Breathing. Cold air came out of its nose when it exhaled. Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut with all her might. Tuffnut tumbled backward right into the dragon.

The dragon's eyes opened, and it swirled around. Pinning Hiccup to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Valka and Astrid screamed. The Berk dragons jumped forward in trying to save Hiccup. The dragon looked at them. It unhinged its bottom jaw and let out a sonic blast. It sent everyone back, both human and dragon. It fixed its jaw back and started at Hiccup. Their eyes locked together. His green eyes vs. its cold blue eyes. It growled. It's icy cold breath touched his skin. It reared up, ready to strike. Then...nothing. The growling stopped. Hiccup opened his eyes. The aggressiveness slowly faded from its face. It just stared at him. Then it lifted its head and wings. It wobbled a bit due to starvation. And then it bolted out of the cave. It was so fast it made a Speed Stinger seem slow. Hiccup got up. He walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Hiccup! Are you alright!?" Astrid asked.

"I'm fine," Hiccup reassured, "come on." He jumped onto Toothless' back and took off after the Dragon. The others followed.


	2. Chapter One: The Half Dragon Part two

**A/N**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Half Dragon Part Two**

Hiccup flew off in the direction of that the beast went. It was going to kill him. But it just, stopped. Why? This was someones dragon. He had to help. Toothless hovered in the cold air. "where'd it go?" he asked himself. Toothless started to growl. "What is it bud?" Hiccup looked down at the water. There it was, thirty feet out. Toothless dove after it. the dragon struggled to stay in the air. Toothless was almost on top of it.

"Leave me alone,"

" Huh," Hiccup gasped, " was that a voice?" Hiccup looked around. The others were far behind. Couldn't of been them.

" Go away!" There it is again! Were is it coming from? "Wait, could it?" Hiccup thought. He looked down at the dragon he was chasing. It stole glances of him now and then. "Did that voice come from you?" Hiccup wondered. They locked eyes again.

"Why are you following me?" Following me? It must be coming from this dragon. Toothless got closer to it. "Wait, that voice, I think this is a female," he guessed. The dragon lashed out it's tail spikes. Toothless expertly dodged them. Toothless shot a plasma blast. But it was like nothing happened. " Did that not do anything?" Hiccup asked himself. BAM! Hiccup and Toothless got smacked by one of its wings. They went flying. They smashed into a sea stack. Hiccup and Toothless shook it off. He looked back at the beast. It-or she-was losing altitude. She look like she hasn't eaten in months. Toothless shot forward. She growled. She shot up, then straight into the ground. Toothless hovered above the hole. Then the ground started to shake. They heard 'The Whisper' like the one you would hear if a Whispering Death was about to surface. Then the dragon busted out the ground. Her mouth agape. Faster than Toothless could react, his head was in the larger beast's mouth.

"No!" Hiccup screamed over the roar of the wind, " let go!" Hiccup grabbed the side of the dragon's mouth and frantically tried to open it. Toothless thrashed around. They climbed higher and higher into the air.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. Stormfly jolted towards them. Steaming cold breaths escaped the dragon's mouth. The ice filled breaths were starting to freeze Toothless' head! They hit the side of a sea stack. And a rock slipped into the dragon's auto tail. They began to plummet towards the volcano that sat on Dragon Island. Hiccup saw the lava come closer and closer. He kept trying to open the white dragon's mouth. Toothless had stopped moving. They fell closer. then the rock slipped back out of the auto tail. The dragon let go of Toothless and flew upwards. Leaving Hiccup and Toothless to fall in the lava.

Hiccup began to shake Toothless," Come Toothless wake up!". Toothless was left unconscience. The jaw strength of that dragon was very strong.

"Hiccup no!" Valka yelled. the dragons jolted forward. The white dragon was just about to disappear into the clouds when she looked back. "No!" She turned around and shot towards the falling heroes. She shot past Astrid and Stormfly. They spun around. It was like they were almost hit by lightning. She reached out her front paws. then she wrapped them in her wings then curled into a ball. She hit the lava. Everyone hovered above the boiling lava in disbelief. Hiccup, he just became chief!

"Hiccup," Astrid was near tears.

"Look!" Snotlout yelled. Everyone watched as the lava froze. Then, the dragon burst out and landed on the frozen lava. She sat Hiccup and Toothless down. " Hiccup!" Valka signed in relief. Everybody landed their dragons and rushed over to them. Hiccup shook his head, "Mom? Astrid?" he said. Valka hugged her son. Thanking Thor that he was still alive.

"What happened?" hiccup asked.

"It saved you," Astrid answered. Everybody looked at the dragon. She lowered her head and gave a light growl. Hiccup stood up. The white beast before him looked at him dead on. Hiccup went to say something, but was cut off. '_I'm only half dragon. So leave me alone. He's waiting for me.' _Hiccup was startled by the voice. Did he only he hear it? He looked back at the dr-half dragon. Then the half dragon turned around and flew off. they watched it fly away. Then Hiccup noticed something on the ground. A book. Hiccup walked over and picked it up. When he opened it he saw that it was stuff about the half dragon they just met. "Luna," Hiccup whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Heads of Trouble

**Chapter Three: Four Heads of Trouble**

A week had passed since Hiccup had met Luna. He had so many questions. What is she? Were did she come from? And where did her rider go? Hiccup wanted to help her but he had to do his chiefing duties.

" Toothless, plasma blast," Hiccup ordered. Toothless fired his plasmatic fire blast. The sound of the explosion scared the escaped warthogs into the direction of their fixed pen. As the last of them filed in, Hiccup and Toothless flew past the farmer. He thanked his chief for the help, then went inside.

"Why hello Mr. Chief," Astrid said as she flew up from behind Toothless, " how has your day been?" Both dragons landed at Hiccup's house. "it's been fine," Hiccup answered. Astrid walked over and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. " Eww, has Toothless been licking you again?" she asked in disgust. Hiccup laughed and kissed her on her warm lips. Then they decided to take a walk in the woods without their dragons. They walked hand in hand. Nether of them talked. But Astrid decided to break the silence.

" So, Hiccup, how does it feel to have your mom back?" She hoped that question didn't bring him any pain. Living his whole life with his dad. Then finally meeting your mom for the first time. And then go and lose your dad. Couldn't Hiccup have both parents? " It's really nice, you'd think living with dragons for twenty years she'd lose her ability to cook. But no, she's really good." Hiccup said. Hiccup watched two wild Terrible Terrors fight over an apple as they passed by. " Well, Hiccup, if you ever need anything, I'll always be here for you," Astrid promised. Hiccup looked at Astrid and smiled. The two were about to kiss one more time when Toothless came barreling out of the brush and tackled Hiccup to the ground. " Agh, Toothless, come on!" Hiccup laughed. All Astrid could do was laugh as her boyfriend got slobbered on by his winged pussy cat. " Come on you two, let's get back," Astrid laughed.

The night rolled in silently that night. And it came with a pleasant smell. One viking and his Gronckle tried to get in a little extra work on his vegetable garden. "Hope these beans are ready by the time of my anniversary, you know my wife loves beans," he told his Gronckle, Pebbles. Pebbles smiled in agreement. Pebbles turned and went inside to sleep. Just as she left, a sweet aroma drifted in from the south. Like a hypnotic trance, the viking dropped his equipment and walked away from his garden. He followed the aroma into the night.

The sun broke over the horizon the next morning. Hiccup opened his front door a yawned. " I don't know where he is, " Hiccup heard a woman said," He was workin' on his beans when I went to sleep, and now he's not here." The woman wore a worried look on her face. Then hiccup heard another worried viking. " She just up and gone this mornin'," a tall viking said," my nadder never leaves my side!"

Astrid walked up to Hiccup and asked, " Do you know what going on?"

"Well, I just woke up, so no," he answered. Hiccup looked around.

"Vikings and dragons went missing over night," Valka said as she walked up, " even Cloudjumper is missing," Valka was very worried for her dragon. " Don't worry mom, I'll find him, " Hiccup promised her, " and I'll find everybody else who is missing too." Hiccup and his friends spent the day scouting the island for the missing people and dragons, no luck. That night, Hiccup decided to continue reading about Luna. She seemed so much more than she was. She spoke. If she could speak, then hiccup knew that he could get her to talk. Then he read something that took him by surprise.

_' One thing that I've learned about Luna is that her jaw strength is incredible. I've tested it to be a force of 15 metric tons! And being related to the Saltwater Crocodile, one snap of her jaws can snap anything in between her jaws in two. For anything to come out of them alive should be lucky. It also could mean that she didn't want to harm anybody.'_

Hiccup looked at Toothless, he came out alive. Toothless was resting on his bed. Hiccup continued reading. '_ But despite that, her most dangerous weapon is her mind. One night I had a dream that told me that her brain is so advanced, so intelligent, it naturally formed psychic abilities. I don't know why I had that dream, or if what it said is true, but on one occasion, it was proven. _" Psychic abilities?" Hiccup wondered.

' _Luna first appeared in my hometown as what the townspeople called 'The White Beast'. At night she would come into town stealing food from the st-'_

" Hiccup!" a voice echoed out of nowhere, startling Hiccup. Astrid came running up the stairs.

" Whoa, whoa Astrid! Calm down," Hiccup jumped out of his bed and grabbed her shoulders, " what's wrong?"

" Fishlegs and Meatlug are gone!" Astrid said out of breath, "and trader Johann is missing too."

"What!?" Hiccup. Hiccup jumped from his bed and ran outside. Everybody searched and searched. But, no luck. Not a single trace of them. Hiccup stood pondering on what could of happened when he felt a poke on his leg. It was Astrid's little niece, Dianca (which means morning star). He bent down to her level. "What is sweety?" he asked.

Dianca spoke quietly, " I umm, saw something about an hour ago." She glanced around, not making eye contact with Hiccup, she was very shy.

"Saw what?" Hiccup said gently.

Dianca clucked her lamb doll to her chest. " A shadow, it looked like four of them. Big heads, really thin, long necks. And for a moment, I thought I smelt chocolate."

"Chocolate," Hiccup wondered, " why does that sound familiar?" Hiccup thanked her for the help and when to the Book of Dragons. " This is it; the Snaptrapper. The Snaptrapper is a dragon that has four heads, each with three jaws. Their tail is forked like the Zippleback's, and they look somewhat like the latter as well. Their jaws open up in 3 different ways, which resembles a flower blooming, and the spikes on their neck, body, and tail look like leaves. All four heads of the Snaptrapper have three tongues each. Their tongues resembles the anther and the pollen of a flower, so the Snaptrapper could be mistaken as a flower or a kind of plant. They are one of the larger species of dragons, and have very long necks and tails." Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka stood wondering why these dragons would be talking people from berk. While on a far away boat, and familiar figure sails away with his berkian prisoners.


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden by Night

**Chapter Four: Hidden by Night**

After learning that Snaptrappers might be the cause of the disappearances, Hiccup tried to stay up to try to figure out why they would be doing it. But this body had other ideas. "Oh honey, I think you've got a fever, " said Valka "you should take it easy for a while." Valka touched Hiccup's forehead, it was burning.

"No, mom, I need to find out why Snaptrappers are taking people and dragons. A chief protects his own remember?" Hiccup said weakly.

"Yes, but a chief needs to be feeling well too," she laughed. Suddenly a noise outside caught their attention. They both ran outside to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on?" Valka asked when she saw Stormfly freaking out.

"I dunno, she just started going crazy," Astrid worried about why her friend was freaking out, "maybe she senses something."

"None of the other dragons are freakin' out, " said Gobber. Stormfly swung her wings around, and the spikes on her tail went up.

"Alright, let's get her into pen so she won't hurt anybody." Hiccup sad. Gobber and Eret led an enraged Stormfly to a pen away from anybody she could hurt. Hiccup went back to his house and laid down on his bed. His head felt like someone threw a rock at it. Hiccup felt eyes on him, and when he looked it was only Toothless. Toothless put his head on Hiccup's stomach and crooned. Hiccup smiled. After about an hour Hiccup had managed to fall asleep. He dreamed that we was flying on Toothless. Just flying. With Astrid, Valka, and Stoick flying next to him. He felt happy. Having the four people he cared about so much be next to him. Then a faint chocolatey aroma drifted in. Like dust in the wind. Then out of nowhere, Toothless shoots down. "Toothless, where are you going!?" Hiccup shouted. Suddenly, they were among some sea stacks, which seemed to get bigger every second. Then the sky grew really dark. A shadow appeared in front of them. Then it raised it's head. It let out a shriek. It pierced the air like a knife. Hiccup covered his ears. He looked back at the shadow. It raised it's snout in the air, then opened it's wings. then it looked at Hiccup. Those cold eyes, where they? Suddenly Toothless vanished into thin air, and the shadow shot towards him. Hiccup screamed.

Then he opened his eyes. He was back in his bed and the birds were tweeting outside in the morning put a hand to his chest, his heart beating fast. Then he sighed, just a dream. But why was Luna in it? Hiccup looked up. "Toothless!?" Toothless wasn't on his bed. Hiccup jumped out of bed and bolted out of his house. He looked around, nobody walking around. Hiccup looked around his house, Valka wasn't there. Hiccup ran around the village looking for anybody. He checked every house. Nobody, even Astrid was gone. Panic started to overwhelm Hiccup. then he heard something behind him. He turned around. A dragon! And looked like a Rumblehorn! It must be Eret. Hiccup ran towards them. When the dragon landed, Hiccup saw that it wasn't Eret. But Alvin! "Alvin what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"I was about to ask you why one of your dragons was flyin' out by itself without its rider," Alvin joked, "You losin' control of the dragons Hiccup?"

"No," Hiccup said quickly, "something strange has happened lately."

"People have been disappearin'? " Alvin guessed.

"Yeah, h-how do know that?" Hiccup was amazed that Alvin had guessed right.

"Viking an dragons have been disappearin' from Outcast Island the passed few days. The weird thing about it is that it smells like chocolate the very same night," Alvin said.

"Chocolate!?" Hiccup knew that both disappearances had to be connected. Then both Alvin and Hiccup heard banging coming from the dragon pens. "Stormfly!" Hiccup shouted. The men ran down to the dragon pens and opened it. Stormfly bursted out as if her tail was covered in eels. "Whoa, easy girl." Hiccup managed to calm Stormfly. "This is really weird," Hiccup whispered. Then it hit him, " Follow me."

"To where?" Alvin asked.

Hiccup hopped onto Stormfly's saddle, "To wherever they are, these tracking dragons should be able to find them." Hiccup and Alvin took to the air, letting the dragons smell their way to everyone. The dragons took Hiccup and Alvin to an island that was consumed in flowers of all kinds. "Wow!" Hiccup had never seen so many flowers in one place. The dragons flew down and landed near the center of the island. Hiccup and Alvin followed Stormfly and Skullcrusher until they stopped. In front of them were two large buildings. They hid behind some trees and tried to see if anybody was there. The door swung open on its hinges. out walked a familiar figure. Hiccup and Alvin gasped. It was Dagur! And he looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Dagur!" Alvin said with shock, "why that little-"

"Hold on Alvin," Hiccup stopped him, "look it seems like he has his whole Armada with him." Hiccup sighed, "what is he, the king of Armadas? Can't he go anywhere without them?" They watched Dagur walk over to his men, say a few words then leave to go back into the building he came out of.

"Let's just charge 'em," Alvin proposed.

"No, we can't just run in there with just the two of us," Hiccup said. Hiccup tried to think of a plan to rescue everybody. Then he smelt chocolate. He looked up and saw a Snaptrapper in one of the windows of the opposite building Dagur was in. Then Hiccup got an idea, "Come on, I know someone who can help."

They took to the air, then Hiccup got out a small book. "Find her Stormfly," Hiccup pleaded the Nadder. The dragon sniffed the book and got the scent. Then Hiccup let Skullcrusher get the scent. Both dragons flew a day. When the sun started slipping behind the horizon, Alvin screamed," What we doin' Hiccup!? Who's this person that gonna help us?"

"Well, she's not really a 'person', "Hiccup shouted over the wind, "hey, look!" After an eternity of sea, they finally saw land. They circled the island 'till Hiccup saw her, Luna. She was just, sitting there. Desperately trying not to faint from hunger. Hiccup saw a medium-sized bag huddled under her legs. When they landed she eyed Hiccup with annoyance. Hiccup was reluctant to get off Stormfly, be he had to. Hiccup gingerly slid off the saddle. He told Alvin to stay where he was. Luna turned to face the vikings. A low growl escaped her throat. "Hey girl, nice to see you again," Hiccup started slowly.

"What is that thing gonna do?" Alvin asked breaking the silence. Then he got off Skullcrusher. Luna turned her head toward Alvin and growled.

"Woa, it's okay," Hiccup tried to reassure, " Alvin, don't move."He turned back to Luna. "We need your help."

Alvin laughed,"What ya doin'? Expectin' it to talk?" Luna decide that they weren't a threat, and turned her head away.

"Please, it's an emergency," Hiccup pleaded. Luna continued ignoring hiccup. Hiccup tried one more time, "please, Luna."

She was surprised. Luna turned her head around and asked, "How do you know my name?" Alvin was speechless. For once in his life he had no comeback. Hiccup was happy that Alvin was now on board, and that he was right. She can talk. "This is how," Hiccup held up the book.

"How did you get that?" Luna growled.

"You dropped it when you flew away when we first met," Hiccup said trying to seem brave. Luna looked away, trying to decide on what to do. Then she looked back at Hiccup. Then she walked up to him. Hiccup was overwhelmed. She dwarfed him. She had to twenty-three feet tall. He saw little red spikes just above her shoulders. Her secondary wings where hooked to them. She had three large, curved claws on her back paws, and five slightly smaller ones on her front paws. The two on the sides where a bit higher up than the two in the center. Three jagged plates hanged on the upper part of her lower jaw, both sides. One of each size; small, medium, and big. In that order from her nose to the tip of the horned crest on her head.

Luna placed her nose on Hiccup's chest. She felt his heartbeat then stepped away. "Uh...what was that for?" Hiccup asked all confused.

"Well," Luna began, "I can tell by the way your heart's beating that it was racing a while ago. Which means that either you were in some sort of danger or someone is missing. And since I don't see your Night Fury here it must be the second one." She sniffed the air, "and there's a faint smell of chocolate on you, I'm assuming it's from a Snaptrapper. But they are usually docile dragons. And that must mean that someone is using them to take people. And you found them, but thought that you outnumbered and wanted my help." She looked at Hiccup, "am I right on any of this?"

Hiccup was amazed, " Y-yea, you got all that just from my heartbeat and from the way I smelled?"

"Yea, my sense of smell is a thousand times better than a Rumblehorns," She gloated. Skullcrusher took that offensively.

"Well whatever, can you help us?" Hiccup asked.

Luna walked back over to where the bag was laying, "I dunno," She looked at the bag.

"We're wastin' time here Hiccup," Alvin was running out of patience.

"Please, I'll give you all the fish you can eat," Hiccup bargended.

Luna thought for a minute, " hold on, I smell some eels on you."

Hiccup looked at Alvin then back to Luna, "Well, I don't have any with me now b-"

"If I help you will you give me some?" Luna said quickly. She almost seemed like a dog, wagging her tail slightly.

"Do you like eels?" Hiccup thought that he was finally getting somewhere with her.

" Love 'em," Luna licked her lips, her eyes widened a bit, " add some rocks, a few plants and I'll help."

"Yea, all you want," Hiccup was delighted. Finally, Dagur was gonna pay for kidnapping the people and dragons of Berk and Outcast Island.

They traveled back to the place where Dagur was, it was nighttime now. Hiccup and Alvin could barely see an thing.

"So what's the plan now?" Alvin asked.

"Shh," Luna hushed Alvin for being to loud, "just follow my lead."

Both members of Berk and Outcast Island were all cramped in a room, wondering what will happen next. The dragons in the pen across from them tried to melt the bars but they were covered in dragon skin. Astrid threw her body against the door. But it was locked. She peeked out the window and saw Dagur walking to them.

"Well, I hope you all are comfy in there," he said sarcastically. Then he laughed as it own joke. But nobody else laughed.

Astrid threw herself at the door again, " You are a steaming hep of-"

"Dragon rider!" someone shouted outside. Dagur left his prisoners and ran outside, hoping it was Hiccup. So he can start the next phase of his plan. His men tried to shoot down as the dragon flew past them. But they all missed! Then the dragon turned around and came back. Then Dagur saw it, the metal leg.

"Ah, Hiccup," he said with delight. The men continued firing until they finally landed a hit. Dagur rushed over, but was shocked. It was just a nadder and a straw dummy with hiccup's metal leg. Dagur picked it up the dummy," This isn't Hiccup!?" Then he felt a sudden gust fly by him. It spun him around until he got dizzy. "What was that?" he asked. Then he noticed that his helmet was missing, "Where's my helmet?" Suddenly, the nadder(Stormfly) broke free from the netting and flew off before anybody else could knock her down. Unknowingly to Dagur, Hiccup was slowly hopping his way over to the building where his friends where. That gust of wind that blew past Dagur? It was Luna. She took his keys and gave it to Hiccup. As she flew in the sky she had in her mouth a lot of eels. She happily ate them, then sadly regurgitated them onto Dagur's helmet. The men on the ground where looking everywhere for a dragon to shoot down. But there was none to shoot. Luna was blending into the night sky. But how? Her fur was now black! She can change her color. She flew back to Dagur and dropped his helmet on his head. He removed it and was grossed out by the feeling and the smell, "Why does my helmet smell like," he sniffed it," eels?"

"Now Alvin!" Hiccup shouted. Dagur looked over to see Hiccup without his metal leg. Then he looked over to the other building and watched as Alvin opened the door and all the Snaptrapper fly out.

Dagur turned back towards Hiccup, "What's all this going to do old friend?" Then he heard a noise behind him and when he turned to what it was, he was shocked to see all the Snaptrappers glaring and growling at him. They suddenly attacked him. Dagur threw the dummy into the air. And Luna caught it.

"Oh Dagur, what you don't know is that Snaptrappers hate eels. they even hate the smell of it," Luna said from the sky," but I doubt that you can hear me."

After everyone was free they flew back to their home on their dragons. Toothless tackled Hiccup and licked him in the face. " Oh come on bud, stop it!" Hiccup laughed. When Hiccup was able to stand back up Astrid hugged him really tight. He hugged her back. "I missed you," he told her.

"I missed you," she said back. She let go of him and asked," that was amazing! How did you too do that?"

"It wasn't my plan. Luna thought it up," he confessed. Everyone looked at her, smiles on their faces. She didn't like all the attention.

"Yea yea," she said,"wasn't that hard to make up, ya gonna give me back that book?" She looked at Hiccup. Everyone was shocked.

"Whoa! She can talk!" Astrid said with amazement. Hiccup reluctantly gave back the book. Luna started to take off.

"Wait," Hiccup said," I also promised you food, remember?"

After getting back to Berk everyone gathered many fish, eels, rocks, and plants. They put it in a large sack and tied it closed. Then Luna stood up on her hind legs and opened her wings. She roused into the air and picked up the sack. Then she flew off into the clouds. Not before looking at Hiccup and giving a slight smile. Hiccup didn't want her to leave really. But "he" was waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Home

**Chapter Five: A New Home**

After the event Dagur tried to pull life on Berk returned to normal. Hiccup missed Luna. She seemed interesting. He wondered if they'll ever meet again. And he was going to get an answer.

One dark, cold night the Yaks grazed on the grass before them. Then one of them felt uneasy. It was too quiet. It looked around, nothing there. But what it didn't know, lurking in the shadows, a presence edged closer and closer. Slowly creeping up on it. Until...

The sun rose with a mighty shine the next morning. Beaming through the windows and waking the vikings. Even if they didn't want to. Out of the calm air came a sudden scream of terror. Hiccup and everyone else ran towards it. They were met with a grim sight. A yak carcass, and its internal organs all gone. Fishlegs covered his mouth so he wouldn't barf.

"What could have done this!?" Astrid said with shock.

"I dunno," Hiccup said trying not to look at it," we should get rid of it."

"Not me!" everyone said at once. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. After getting rid of the dead body Hiccup had an idea on who it was. He was hoping that it was Luna. He wanted to see her again. She was so interesting. Hiccup had a plan on how to catch her in the act. Toothless and him will hide near the yak pen and wait for her to come. Seems simple. When dusk came creeping in Hiccup and Toothless got into place. They waited. And waited...still waiting...Hiccup and Toothless eventually fell asleep. But then they were jolted away by spooked yak. Hiccup jumped up and saw a shadowy figure disappear behind the Great Hall. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they took off after it.

When they got to the forest Hiccup looked around. No sign of it. Then they smelt the same smell that came from the carcass. They followed the smell until they came across it. Another dead yak. This time the only thing that wasn't eaten was the bones and the head. "Eww," Hiccup shivered. He looked around. No sign of what ate it. Hiccup doubted that it was any dragon he knew about. Hiccup and Toothless returned home. They were out of gas. When Hiccup laid down on his bed he instantly fell asleep.

The next morning came quickly. After that night Hiccup didn't want to do anything. But he knew that he had to. He forced himself up out of bed. Got and ate breakfast. And walked outside. People were walking around. Minding their own business. Hiccup wondered if Luna was that shadowy figure he chased last night. Why would she be killing their yaks. "Well, she was skin and bones," Hiccup said to himself. But if she killed all the yaks, there would be no way Berk would be able to have fresh milk.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid called to him while on the back of Stormfly, "you better come see this." Hiccup knew this wasn't gonna be good. And he couldn't be more right. This time it was a dead chicken, make that five.

"Alright, this is gotta stop,"Hiccup said.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup had Stormfly, A tracking dragon, sniff around the chicken coop. Then she got a scent. Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons followed the scent into the woods. Then they came upon a tree. A big tree. And in that tree was none other than Luna. With a dead chicken in her moth. Hiccup knew it was her. He wanted to be mad at her for killing the livestock, but he was more happy to see her.

"I know you're there," Luna said spooking both of them. Toothless growled. He remembered when they first met. Luna moved into a more comfortable place in the tree then swallowed the chicken whole. "I suppose you're here about the yaks and chicken?" she yawned.

'Well yea," Astrid retorted.

Hiccup stepped forward a little, " Why are you here? Weren't you waiting for someone?"

"I was,"Luna answered," But I need to eat right?"

"Well yea, but why not hunt the wild boars here in the woods?"Hiccup asked.

"Ah, funny story," Luna began," every time I tried to hunt, some wild dragon blew my cover."

"Doesn't mean you can hunt our animals," Astrid said to herself. Hiccup looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, I'm glad you're getting food again, but you can't eat our livestock, okay?" Hiccup told her.

She eyed him. then she came down from the tree, "What make you think you can tell me what to do? Only he can," Hiccup back up. Intimidated by her size. Toothless stepped in front of Hiccup and growled protectively. Luna shot a glance at him. Toothless stopped growling and lowered his head. Then he ran and hid behind Hiccup.

"Alright, look" Astrid stepped in between," just because 'he' isn't here it doesn't you can do whatever you want." Luna growled. Hiccup needed to do something. Or something bad would happen. Then he remembered something.

"I've got an idea," Hiccup pulled Astrid away," What if we feed you?"

"What?" Astrid shouted. Luna cocked her head in confusion.

"Let me finish,"Hiccup told Astrid," What if we feed you _eels _and you promise to stop killing the livestock?"

Luna's ears perked up, "Hm...just eels?"

Astrid pulled Hiccup to the side," What are you doing?"

" This is the only way to keep her from eating the livestock, "Hiccup informed," besides she wouldn't have helped me rescue everyone if I didn't promise her eels. She loves them."

Luna raised her head,"You know I can hear everything you two say."

Hiccup walked back over to Luna," What do say?" He hopped she'd take the deal. Luna sat down and turned her head away from them, but kept her eyes on Hiccup.

"Mmm...I not sleeping in some pen," she told them.

"Will build you a place to sleep,"Hiccup said.

"Don't," Luna said, "I can make my house," Astrid couldn't believe what was going on.

"Aren't you waiting for someone?" she said, losing her patience.

"Will find him," Hiccup offered, " I'll send out a message for when anybody see him they bring him here, sound good?"

Luna cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, "you're awfully eager to keep me here," She yawned.

"Uh..yea...well.." Hiccup had no response. Why did he want her to stay here so bad?

Luna thought for a moment, "Uh...I guess," Hiccup was happy that she was going to stay. Astrid and Toothless weren't.

The day went by fast. As the sun set for another night Luna walked up behind Hiccup's house to the clear spot behind it. She walked in circles heating the ground up. The she patted her feet and curled up. Little Dianca eyed Luna with amazement. She wanted to go over there and pet her. She looked so soft. But her mother said it was time to come in. Sensing Dianca's eyes Luna opened her. They looked at each other for a minute. Then Luna blew some kind of blue mist out of her mouth. It made Dianca giggle. Luna smiled. As the sun set and the moon rose up Berk fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Exotic Green Nadder

**Chapter Six: The Exotic Nadder and the Man Who Wants Her** (Elano is a mix between "Pamojan" which means together and "Elam" which means forever)

About a month had passed since Luna came to Berk. The people like her. But she wasn't much for meeting new people. But that didn't mean that she wasn't willing to help someone. Even if she doesn't know them.

She kept her deal. No yaks. Yes fish, eels, etc. Luna made her home the day after she came to Berk. That open spot behind Hiccup's house? That's where it is. She dug where the grass met the rock shot up into the sky. Making sure she didn't dig into the Great Hall, she corkscrewed down into the earth. She ate the rocks as she digged. When she was down enough she dug a large room. Then she dug into the side and made a smaller room. Then she dug tunnels that connected to the dragons pen, and other tunnels. Luna knocked away some rock on the ceiling until there was a row of rock leading from one end to the other. She'll use it if she wants to sleep upside down. Then she grabbed different sized slabs of rock and placed the in the far corner of the large room. It was her bed. Luna flew outside and found the river and made a smaller channel that led to her underground home. Using her digging she made a spring big enough for her to slip into every now and then. But not big enough to take up the room. It wasn't just for drinking, it was also for when her skin felt dry. Luna drank some of the water that poured out of the little hole in the wall. Then she walked over to the smaller room and inhaled. Luna breathed out ice. She covered the room completely in ice. Then she walked over to the hole that led to the outside. She climbed up it and poked her head out. She looked around, nobody there. She slid back down to the room. Luna didn't want anybody around to see this. Remember those psychic abilities? She concentrated them into the crest on her head. It glowed a faint rainbow color. Then it grew stronger. The colors flowed like a river around her crest. Her eyes shined in the same coloration as her horn. Using the ability, she pulled rock out of the hole and formed it into steps. She continued this until there was stairs. After finishing that Luna looked around her new home. Perfect..."It would be perfect if he was here," Luna said sadly. Then she heard something coming. She perked her ears up. It was a ship. About half a mile out. Heading here. She left her home to she who it was.

A large, viking ship approached the docks of Berk. It had a wooden nadder head in the front. It's sails looked a little torn, but still good enough to use. As the boat settled a man stepped off. He was tall. Kinda skinny too. A small beard covered his chin. He looked like he's had a rough few days and needed a place to sleep.

"Hello," Hiccup said.

"Good morning kind sir," he said, "my name is Erland."(meaning outsider or foreigner) Luna was suspicious about his tone of voice. She narrowed her eyes. Then she turned and walked away.

"Is there something I can help you with," Hiccup asked.

"Nothing really," he rubbed his shoulders," just a place to rest my head for a few days."

"Sure, we've got a place for you to sleep," Hiccup offered. Just then Toothless appeared and Erland's eyes shined. _So the rumors are true! This one will be worth a lot. _

Luna didn't like the way he was thinking. She growled slightly. But how can she hear his thoughts? No, not her psychic abilities. It's all due to her natural keen hearing. Her ears are so sensitive they can pick up on the electrochemical process that happens when we think. As Erland walked up the dock and into the village he looked at Luna. Who in turn gave a slight growl. Erland continued on walking. When Hiccup walked up she bent down and whispered," I don't like him."

"Oh come on Luna, the man's been out at sea for a long time, he needs a rest," Hiccup said. Luna looked up and watched as Erland talked to some of the vikings. She didn't like him one bit.

A few days had passed since Erland came to rest. Luna kept her eye on him every second. Hiccup did noticed this and had a talk with her. It didn't end well. Then one night...

"Ah yes, traveling the seas is a beautiful past time," Erland said," but I gotta have a break now and then." He finished the last bit of meat on his chicken leg. The Great Hall held only a few vikings on this cold night. While everyone listened to Erland tell stories, Hiccup decided to go see where Luna was. He was hopping that she had gotten over whatever was upsetting her.

Hiccup looked all over the village for her. He couldn't find her. She wasn't in her home. Hiccup then tried the docks. When he looked over to Erland's ship he saw that someone was on it. And it looked like a dragon. When he got down to there he couldn't believe who it was. "Luna! What are you doing!?"

Luna turned her head towards Hiccup, "Oh...hey."

"What are you doing? I-It's wrong to go through people's stuff!" Hiccup shouted.

Luna turned fully around," I know that but I just don't like him,"

"That doesn't mean you can go through his stuff!"Hiccup said," You need to stop this weird behavior now."

"Me!?" now Luna was mad," it's not me who's acting weird it's him! Haven't you noticed the way he's been eyeing Toothless? Have you been blind these past few days?"

"Oh come on, You know Night furies are a rare breed of dragon. He's probably never seen one before," Hiccup said back," if 'he' was here, what would he think of you?"

"He," Luna couldn't believe that Hiccup had said that," if Elano was here he'd believe me one hundred percent!" Tears fell down Luna's cheeks as she shot up into the air. The wind from her take off flew Hiccup back a few feet. He watched as she disappeared into the night sky, confused on what just happened.

After the incident on the docks Hiccup tried to think why Luna wouldn't like Erland, was a great guy. He was funny,and smart. He'd make a good friend. "Hiccup? Is something wrong?" Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid walking towards him.

"Uh...well I kinda got in a fight with Luna," he told her.

"What?" Astrid was a little worried," what happened?"

"Well, I caught her looking through Erland's things. And when I tried to talk to her about she got upset. Then when I mentioned 'him' she looked like she was heart-broken. Then flew off." Hiccup told Astrid. Astrid was saddened by this. She was starting to like Luna.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked. But before Hiccup could answer Erland and Hiccup's friends came up.

"Ah Hiccup, there you are,"Erland said politely," I've needed to ask you a favor."

"Yea sure,"Hiccup said, "What is it?"

" You see I to have a dragon of my own," Erland said as if it was a big secret.

"Really?" Fishlegs wondered what kind of dragon it would be.

"Yes, she's the best friend I've ever had," Erland told them," I met her one day long ago. She was just a little baby nadder. The poor thing looked like she hadn't eaten in forever. So I brought her home and we've been together ever since." Everyone paid close attention to Erland as he spoke. " Ya see, one day last week we were playin' outside when she got spooked and ran away. Poor girl is so shy. That's why I think it would be best if it was just you, me, and your Night Fury friend when we try to find her Hiccup." Erland hoped that Hiccup would say yes.

"Yea sure,"Hiccup said, "we can start tomorrow."

"Oh splendid," Erland rejoiced," Tomorrow it is!"

As everyone walked away to go into their houses Astrid put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder," What about Luna?"

"I'll deal with her after I help Erland," Hiccup told her.

"Oh, one more thing Hiccup," Erland said as he ran back.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I was hoping that you can keep a secret?" Erland said.

"Yea I can," Hiccup said.

Erland looked around to see if anybody was close enough to hear him. Then he lend in and whispered," She's green."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"My nadder," Erland said," she's colored green. She's a rare nadder."

"Really?" Astrid's eyes widened a bit, "wow, you think I could see her when you get reunited?"

"Of course you can," Erland promised.

As the sun rose out of the horizon Hiccup, Toothless, and Erland got ready to track down the rare, green nadder. "Be careful," Valka told her son.

"Don't worry mom, well find this nadder and be back before you know it," Hiccup reassured. When Toothless was in the air and they were far from Berk Erland pulled out an old, rusted dragon trap.

"See this?" he asked Hiccup.

"Yea, why do have it?" Hiccup wondered.

"When I met my friend she was trapped in this awful thing, I thought we could use it to find her," Erland suggested.

"That's a good idea," Hiccup said. Even though Toothless wasn't a tracking dragon, his sense of smell was pretty good. Using the trap that had the nadder's scent on it, they came to an island. When they landed Erland hopped off of Toothless and stretched his arms.

"Oh man! What a long flight that was," Erland said, " I think we better stop and refuel. What do you say?"

"Yea, I am a bit hungry," Hiccup put a hand to his growling stomach.

"You know Hiccup, back home my father was a wonderful baker," Erland said," he could make mutton so good you'll be unable to eat for days straight because you ate so much of it. Want to try some?"

"Yea, sounds good,"Hiccup said. Erland handed him a steaming cooked mutton.

"And here's some tasty fish for Toothless," Erland waved a fish in front of Toothless. He tossed it into the air and Toothless caught it. Then Hiccup took a bite and he began to feel light headed. So did Toothless. Before he could do anything he fell unconscious. and Toothless followed.

When Hiccup came to he found himself tied to a tree. And there was Erland sharpening a knife.

"Erland, what are you doing? Let me go!" Hiccup commanded.

Erland stopped sharpening and looked at Hiccup," Now why would I do that?"

Hiccup tried to break free but the ropes were really tight," Come on, this isn't funny. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Erland said with a smile," what I want is money. And you just helped me score big time."

"What? What do you mean?" Hiccup didn't follow anything that Erland had said," wait, are you a dragon trapper?"

Erland laughed, "A trapper, ahahaha," he pointed the knife at Hiccup," you really are dimwitted are you. I am not a trapper. I am a poacher!" Erland walked around, "You see, I only go after the rare dragons. And when I catch 'em. I sell 'em. For loads of money."

"So wait, you used me to find that rare colored nadder, just make money," Hiccup asked.

"Ah, not just for that, mr.'dragon master',"Erland walked over to a cage that was covered up," when I first heard that Berk had a Night Fury, I didn't believe it at first. But when I found that green nadder I and I tried to catch the sly fox and failed. I thought that I try to see if the rumors were true and bag me two with one stone. Oh, and I think you'll won't be needing this." Erland had in his hand Inferno. He then chucked far away. Then he uncovered the cage.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed. His best friend was chained up. Unable to move.

"I like to thank you Hiccup," Erland said with his back to Hiccup," after all, not just anyone can capture a Night Fury. Now, let's get that nadder. Shall we?"Erland pulled the cage, which was on wheels, along.

"Toothless! No!" Hiccup tried to free himself but couldn't. All he could do was watch as his best friend cried out.

Erland walked along the forest with a caged Toothless looking for any signs of a nadder. "Ah, what have we here?" he bent down and picked up a dragon scale. It was a green nadder scale," seems like she's here somewhere. You'll be getting a friend for that cage soon enough dragon." Toothless growled as Erland walked ahead. Then he heard a noise off to his right. He saw a flash of green. "Ah ha! there you are," he took off after it. Leaving Toothless in the cage behind. He rushed in the direction the dragon ran in. He looked around for it. Then he saw it. He chased it through the forest. When he came upon a rock cliff he believed that he had it cornered. A bola ready if it tried to fly away. But when he came into the clearing, there was nothing there. "What," Erland said in disbelief. He walked out to see if he can find it again. But when he was a few feet out he fell right into a hole. Then he heard something big land next to the hole. When he looked up he saw none other than Luna! And her fur was green! " Ugh, you!" he said in disgust.

"Yea, it's me," Luna snorted," you fell for my trap pretty easily. Don't you know that a trappers trap can trap the trapper?"

"What does that even mean?" Erland said.

Luna rolled her eyes," It means if the trapper isn't careful, the trap he set could end up trapping him instead. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go free Hiccup and Toothless. Oh, and by the way, that green nadder you want so bad? Uhh...yea. She's dead. Total accident last night. Poor thing." Luna flew off to find Hiccup.

"Help! Someone get me out of here!" Hiccup screamed. Then he saw Toothless and Luna come running up to him. "Toothless! Luna! Oh thank gods." After Luna reed Hiccup she smack him on top of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"**That** was for not believing in me," Luna said, then she smiled," but I'm glad you're okay." Hiccup, Toothless, and Luna returned to Berk and told everyone the truth about Erland. Then Luna told everyone what happened to the nadder. Nobody was more upset than Astrid. She would of loved to have seen it. After excepting an apology from Hiccup, Luna was happy to be back at her home.


	7. Chapter 7: A Land of Ice and Snow

** Chapter Seven: A Land of Ice and Snow **

Luna hoped to keep her psychic abilities a secret. What she didn't know was that Hiccup already knows about them. He just doesn't understand what they are. But as the second week of every three months got closer, she began to worry. You see, at that time, those powers would spike higher than usual. And it was gonna take Berk for real ride.

Hiccup finished his work rather early for the day. He decided to that he would spend the rest of the day flying on Toothless. It was all picture perfect. Until he saw something insane. A tree. And it was bent over, but still in the ground. he touched it. It felt like a normal tree. "Weird" he said to himself. Then he thought he saw a faint purple color near the base of the tree. But it was gone so fast Hiccup wasn't sure if it was real. When the sun started to set the two returned home. That night Luna tried not to fall asleep. She knew if she fell asleep, her psychic abilities would become more active. Tried as she might, she eventually fell asleep.

The people of Berk awoke to a shock the next morning. Snow, and lots of it. But it wasn't the time of year for heavy snow. Hiccup walked around wondering where all the snow came from. When Luna stepped out of her house she was shocked. " Oh no," she whispered. She knew this was her fault. She dreamed about ice and snow last night. She had to come clean.

Hiccup had decided to shovel away the snow to make paths. But when he went to push it aside, the broom went right through it! He dropped the broom and reached down. His hand went through too. This snow had the same faint purple color like the tree. He stared at it until it too faded away. Then he put two and two together.

"Luna," Hiccup called out. She heard him but didn't want to deal with the problem. She tried to hide in the snow, but Toothless found her pretty easily. "Luna, do you have anything to do with this?" Hiccup asked.

Luna popped her head out of the snow," Maybe," she said slowly. People started to gather around wondering if Luna was the cause. Hiccup saw the outline of her crest glow the same color; purple.

_I knew it,_ he thought."Luna, what's going on?"

"It's something that I can't really stop," Luna confessed, "it happens on the second week of every three months."

"What happens?" Astrid asked.

"Psychic abilities?" Hiccup guessed right.

"What?" Astrid said with confusion.

"There powers that are related to the mind," Luna walked up to everyone," i'm able to do a lot of different things but, I rarely use them. There are things that I can do that I haven't even learned. I don't know why the power spikes on the second week of every third month. But..." Luna didn't like all theses eyes on her. It made her uneasy.

"But why all the snow and ice?" Snotlout asked.

"Because during this week whatever I dream becomes reality," she answered.

"Well, how long does it last?" Hiccup asked.

Luna looked away from them, she knew they would like the answer," A month."

"A MONTH!" Snotlout screamed.

"Alright Snotlout calm down," Hiccup told him," it's not her fault. This is something out of her control."

Despite the fact that it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, the people of berk had a hard time adjusting to this early snowfall. Mostly because it wasn't normal snow. Not the sake a snow dragon or have a snowball fight kinda snow. This snow, well..it was like it wasn't even there. Physically. you try to touch it, nope! Your hand goes right through it. It freaked some of the people out. Crop was hard to grow. And the nights were colder than normal. It was hard to get use to. When people learned that this was something that Luna couldn't control, they understood. Well...some of them did. The older folks grew impatient really quick. Hiccup told Luna to ignore them. But it was hard. The days seemed harsher than normal. And the cold nights were longer. Now, only one week had passed. But it felt like years to the vikings. Luna hated the looks she got. To avoid most of it she stayed in her home most of the time. One day, she had a terrible headache. Then she saw something. Blankets of snow covered the forest. And a body, frozen. Laid out there. She couldn't tell who it was. But it definitely scared her.


	8. Chapter 8: Frozen Mind

**Chapter Eight: Frozen Mind**

As the end of the month got closer and closer people noticed that the snow would fad out then come back more than before. They found it strange. But they pushed through it the best they could. Luna, however, was very worried. Who was that figure frozen in the middle of a snow storm? She couldn't see them. She was going to find out soon.

"Hey, mom," Hiccup called out," have you seen Astrid?"

"No," Valka answered him," not since this morning." That frightened Luna. Was Astrid and Stormfly the ones in her vision? She hopped not. But Luna knew one thing.

" I better go find her," Hiccup said," she might be trapped out in this crazy snow. And it looks like another blizzard is coming."

"No," Luna told him," I'll find her. This whole thing is my fault anyway. Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't freeze to death." Luna opened her wings, ready to take off.

"Are you sure?" Dianca asked with worry.

Luna looked at the small child. The sweet, green eyes pleaded for an answer. "Of course," Luna said sweetly," I'll have her back before sundown." Luna took off into the forest to look for Astrid. "That is," she said to herself," if I don't freeze."

Luna searched every inch of the forest, no sign of Astrid. She hopped nothing had happened. Then she noticed a light. She narrowed her eyes. It was a fire. It must be Astrid! Luna flew down to the cave in which the fire burned in. She desperately tried to ignore the cold around her. When she flew in she saw Astrid huddling under Stormfly's wings.

"Luna," Astrid signed with relief," oh that Gods!" Astrid left the warmth of her dragon and ran over to Luna.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked over the roar of the howling wind.

"Yea, me and Stormfly couldn't make it back before one of her wings was frozen," Astrid told Luna. Luna looked up at Stormfly. The nadder's left-wing was defiantly frozen. She couldn't fly like that.

"Well, come on," Luna said," I can carry Stormfly while you sit on her saddle." When everyone was ready Luna took off into the air once more. But then she fell straight down. She looked to see what was wrong. Her auto tail was frozen! "Oh, that's just great," she said sarcastically.

When they turned around to go back into the cave snow from above came raining down a covering the entrance.

"Oh great," Luna and Astrid said together. Luna turned from Astrid and began to dig into the piles of snow.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked with coldness ruining down her back.

"Trying to get you out of this blizzard," Luna said. Astrid noticed how much Luna was shivering. When Luna had dug a deep enough hole she climbed into it and motioned for Astrid to come in. Astrid climbed in and snuggled up underneath Luna's secondary wings. Luna then folded those wings and called Stormfly over. The dragon came over quickly, wanting to get out of the cold. When Stormfly was in Luna curled up her primary wings.

The frozen wind blew with a mighty force. Luna took most of the hits. Astrid had noticed that Luna was shivering harder this time. When she felt Luna's fur she drew back her hand ans shouted," Oh my Gods! It's like you're a block of ice!"

"Yea, but it doesn't matter," Luna tried to say," as long as you don't freeze everything will be okay."

"No, you do to matter," Astrid argued.

"Look Astrid," Luna began," I'll tell you this so you'll understand. I can live almost anywhere. The only places I can't are the Tundra and the Desert. Both places have extreme temperatures. In the desert's crazy high temperatures I'll dry up like a raisin. And...in cold temperatures like this...I'll...freeze from the inside...out" Luna was barely able to speak. she knew her time was almost up.

"No! You can't die yet," Astrid pleaded," isn't Elano waiting for you?" What Astrid didn't know was that she was pleading from Luna to keep fighting because she has come to loved Luna very much.

"He'll understand," Luna said weakly," I got most of my internal heat supporting you."

"But, but..." Astrid didn't know what to say in attempt to persuade Luna to keep began to form in her eyes.

"Hey," Luna said," don't worry about me. I promised Hiccup that you wouldn't freeze to death. Besides, your safety is far more important than my life." Astrid was speechless. They have only known each other for almost two months and yet Luna was willing to lay down her life for Astrid. Such nobility.

Astrid noticed that Luna stopped shivering. And moving! "Luna? Luna!" Astrid tried to move Luna out she wouldn't budge. She saw that Luna's eyes were frozen open. Astrid rammed herself into Luna's body. But it was like she was ramming into a block of ice. She keep trying. And trying. No matter how many times she rammed herself into Luna nothing happened. "You can't die!" She screamed. Sensing her friend's agony, Stormfly popped her head out into the freezing wind and cried out. Her voice carried in the wind.

Astrid jolted awake. Her heart beating fast. "Whoa, whoa," Hiccup said," it's okay. Your back in the village." Astrid looked around. They were in Hiccup's house. And she was in his bed. Hiccup sat next to her. A warm blanket covered her cold, stiff legs. And a hot meal ready for her sat on the desk next to the bed.

"How did I get here? "she asked.

"Well, when Luna wasn't back at sundown we decide to look for you two. We heard Stormfly calling out and brought you two back," a sad look fell on Hiccup's face. Astrid didn't like it.

"Where's Luna?" she had to know if Luna made it. When they steped outside Astrid saw no snow. In fact it was quit warm. A bird tweeted in the distance. And some flowers looked as if there was never any snow there. There she was. Luna was laid in the center of the arena. Still frozen. Her eyes were open and her wings were still in the same place as they were the night before when Luna tried to keep Astrid warm. "No," Astrid whispered with a tear running down her cheeks. Hiccup put a hand on Astrid's shoulder. They looked at her as she laid there; frozen in her noble act. Astrid had to turn away, she couldn't look anymore. Hiccup rubbed her shoulder.

Toothless stood a few feet away from them. He was sad. Tears started o form in his big, green eyes when he noticed something. A breath. Toothless cocked his head then walked over to Luna. She was breathing. she's still alive! Toothless order the other dragons to come over to where he was and to start warming Luna up. "Toothless? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked when his friend blasted his plasma bast onto Luna. Then the other dragons followed. They kept it up until Luna's frozen body thawed and her wings dropped. Hiccup and Astrid moved closer. Astrid put a hand on Luna's snout. It was warm, not cold. Then she heard a noise. She then realized that it came from Luna. Astrid stood up. Luna moved her eyes and looked at Astrid. Her eyes showed that Luna was happy to see that Astrid had made it.

"Luna!" Astrid shouted with excitement. She hugged Luna's snout as tears of joy ran down her face. As Hiccup ran over Luna smiled and closed her eyes. That day was the warmest day on Berk.


	9. Chapter 9:Sick Day

**Chapter Nine: Sick Day**

Its been three days since the incident. And the vikings noticed that it was warmer than it usually is. Luna said that it was an after effect of her psychic abilities and that the weather would return to normal in four days. The vikings liked the warmer weather. After finishing their work some of them would lay down in the grass and soak up the heat from the sun. Luna, however, couldn't enjoy the new weather. Poor thing was still weak from the "freeze". It zapped most of her strength so she had to stay in her home. Astrid was grateful for what Luna had done. In return for such a noble act Astrid spent the last three days with Luna; feeding her, talking to her, and pouring water over her. The warm water felt nice. Luna told Astrid that she's related to the Scauldron, Thunderdrum, and the Bewilderbeast. So water was something she needed. And, for one hour every day, Dianca and the other kids of Berk came to see Luna. They petted her, and feed her too. Luna didn't mind this attention. In fact, she loved it when the kids came. Astrid and the kids learned something new about Luna. She has retractable teeth like Toothless! Slowly but surly, Luna regained her strength. But only to lose it again.

Luna stepped out into the warm sun. It's been three days since the ice and snow went away. She stepped into the village and was happy to see that the incident didn't affect Berk that much. Luna struggled a bit to stay balanced, she was still a bit weak. "Luna! Luna!" a small boy cried as he ran up to her," I'm so glad that your walking again!" The smile on the little boy's face brought warmth in Luna's heart.

She smiled," And I'm glad to see that you still have lots of energy to spare, Bennett." (meaning little blessed one) Bennett gave a big smile. He ran off to join his friends in a game. Luna was going to turn and leave but then see saw Hiccup walking up to her.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than yesterday," Luna answered. Luna watched as the kids played around. She smiled.

"So, is there something I can get you?" Hiccup wondered. Luna went to respond but she felt something coming. Then...

"ACHOOO!" her form of a plasma blast( a mix of Night Fury and the cold breath of a Bweilderbeast) shot out of her mouth and hit the ground. The force of her sneeze was strong enough to shack the ground a bit and almost knock Hiccup off his feet.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" he asked Luna.

"Oh God, please don't tell me it srpi-achoo!" she sneezed," aww man."

"Y-you mean springtime? Yea." Hiccup told her," it that a problem?'

Another sneeze came. Snotlout, in the distance, ducked his head as a plasma blast flew over him," Hey! Would you watch were you sneeze?"

Luna shook her head. She didn't look good. "Is this something I should be worried about?" Hiccup asked.

"No, it's not a 'blue Oleander' situation," Luna informed," just a regular allergies." She said that last part with sarcasm." I hate springtime. Stupid pollen."

"Maybe you should rest until you feel better," Hiccup suggested.

"No," Luna winded," I've been stuck inside for the past three days. I wanna be outside." Another sneeze. This one hit a house,thankfully nobody was inside," Ugh, fine." Luna started to walk back home but Hiccup stood in front of her.

"What kind of allergy side-effects does this have?" He wondered.

Luna continued walking but answered his question," Runny nose, sore throat, headache, and an upset stomach." Luna felt another sneeze come and quickly turned her head away from the village. The sneeze came. And the plasma that came with it took out a far away sea stack. Luna was almost inside when she heard Dianca.

"Where you going?" she asked.

Hiccup bent down and said," She doesn't feel well. She sick."

"But she just got better. How can she be sick?" the little girl pondered. Luna sneezed again. The blast shot up into the air and exploded. "Oh," Dianca understood. Then she turned and ran back into the village.

"Sweet kid," Luna said. Hiccup smiled.

Later in the day Astrid heard that Luna was sick and decided to go see her. She brought some eels and fish for her to eat. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Luna looked at Astrid and said plainly," Like crap. I hate springtime. And allergies," Luna shifted positions," and pollen." Astrid chuckled silently and gave Luna a fish.

Then Hiccup came in," How is she?" He went to feel Luna's forehead to see if it was hot but Luna scooted away. Not wanting to be touched.

"Like crap," Astrid repeated. She feed Luna an eel.

Luna looked up at Hiccup,"Are you okay Hiccup? you don't look good."

"I'm fine," Hiccup said. Astrid felt his forehead.

"No, you're not fine," now Astrid was worried that Hiccup was getting sick too.

"It's hot outside remember? I got to go." Hiccup turned and walked a few feet when he felt something grab his metal leg. it was Luna's tail. More accurately, the stinger at the end of her tail. She pulled him back and he hopped back over to Luna. She touched his forehead.

"Looks like to me that you have a fever. Feels like it's a 102 degree. your body is fighting something," Luna diagnosed," bed now mister." Astird led Hiccup home and informed Valka that he was sick. Now there's a problem; who will run the village while Hiccup gets better? Snotlout volunteered but everyone said no. Then Valka said that she'll do it if Astrid would take care of Hiccup. Everybody but Snotlout agreed.

By nighttime Hiccup had a bad cough. He threw up a lot and his room began to smell like vomit. But Astird ignored it. When Astrid went to check on Luna she told her how Hiccup was.

"Sounds like a stomach bug to me," Luna said.

"You think so?" Astrid asked. Luna shook her head yes. Astrid went back to Hiccup's house and found Toothless in his room. Hiccup was rubbing his buddy's head. After another hour of vomit Hiccup finally fell asleep. Astrid sat down in a chair; exhausted. When she finally fell asleep Toothless quietly creeped out of the house and walked up behind it to Luna's home. He could hear her, and she didn't sound to good. Toothless trotted into the village and looked around.

Another sneeze and another blast. Her throat felt sore, and she had the worst headache ever. Luna groaned. Then she heard someone coming down the stairs. When she turned her head she saw Toothless. And he eels! In his mouth! He walked over to Luna and placed them in front of her. Toothless sat down and nudged them closer. She looked at them. Then she looked at Toothless," For me?" Toothless moved his head up and down. Luna was surprised that Toothless had them in his mouth and didn't freak out. Toothless gave her his 'toothy smile'. Luna happily accepted the midnight snack. The two talk 'til Luna feel asleep. Looking better she did earlier. Toothless curled up next to her and went to sleep.

Astrid was suddenly awoken by the sound of Hiccup vomiting. She rubbed his looked at her as if he was say ' why?'. She gave a heartwarming smile. "Sorry, I woke you up," Hiccup said.

"No, it's fine," Astrid told him. She kissed his burning forehead," I kinda like taking care of you.'

"Kinda?" Hiccup looked at her mischievously.

Astrid chuckled," I like being around Stormfly at this hour," she confessed.

"At this hour," Hiccup rose up a little bit out of bed, "more than with me?" He tossed a pillow at her face. Astrid glared at him. She lightly punched him in the arm. They looked at each other, then they started laughing. Forgetting about Valka down stairs.

"I think your feeling better," she said.

When the sun decided to rise and give light to this side of the world Valka slowly climbed up the stairs to her son's room. She saw Hiccup and Astrid fast asleep, and holding each others hands. It brought a smile to her face.


	10. Chapter 10: The Moon Vs Death

**Chapter Ten: The Moon Vs Death**

After about a week Luna and Hiccup felt good enough to get out of bed. But not everything was perfect.

Hiccup, Snotlout, and Luna flew around the island to make sure that no enemy ships lay anchored. No ships. Everything went fine until Snotlout spoke up.

" As long I'm here, no enemy ships will be anchoring near here," he boasted.

Luna eyed him," Yea, you're so scary," she said sarcastically," when Elano comes back nobody will be able to harm Berk."

Snotlout looked at her," You've been talking about 'Elano' ever since we meet you. Which was two months ago. Don't you think he would have come back by now?"

"Snotlout," Hiccup knew how much Luna cared about Elano.

"No, it's okay Hiccup," Luna spoke. Something about the way she spoke worried Hiccup. Then a few days later...

"Hiccup, we got a problem," Astrid said.

"What is it?" Hiccup wondered.

"It's Luna," Astrid wore a concerned look on her face," she won't come out of her house." Hiccup was puzzled by this. they went to Luna's house and stepped inside. They heard crying. when Hiccup got to the bottom of the stairs he saw that it was Luna who was crying.

"Luna, are you okay?" Hiccup asked. She looked at him then turned her head away. Astrid and Hiccup looked at teach other, wondering what to do next. Astrid walked up to Luna as she cried on her stone bed.

"Come on, how can we help you if you don't talk?" Astrid said softly.

Luna raised her head and looked at Hiccup," Is Elano really not coming back?"

"Is this about what Snotlout said?" Hiccup would have a talking to Snotlout. "Ignore him Luna Elano will come back."

Luna put her head down," He's been gone for a long time."

Astrid put a hand on Luna's neck," Um, Luna, if this might be to personal for you to answer, but...what happen? How did you two get separated?"

"Astrid, come on" Hiccup whispered.

"No, its fine Hiccup," Luna began," five years ago Elano and me were just finishing up our trip around the world when we land on a far away island to rest. Everything was perfectly fine. We ate, sang, told jokes, and other fun stuff. Then I heard a sound. It was a sound I didn't like. Suddenly a Screaming Death came out of nowhere and tried to attack us. One thing I did notices was that its right wing was injured. You see, me and a screaming death don't see eye to eye. I hate them. I wanted to protect Elano but he told me to stay right where I was. He used himself to draw away the attacking dragon. I wanted in that spot for him to come back. And...he hasn't" Luna began to cry again.

Hiccup and Astrid were shocked. Not just by the sad story. Astrid patted Luna's neck and told her that she'll be right back. She pulled Hiccup outside," Can you believe it?'

"I dunno" Hiccup confessed, " if the screaming death she's talking about is the same one that hatched under Berk then we have a problem." Hiccup remember ed that Luna might be able to heard them so he lowered his voice to a whisper," I'm the reason it had an injured wing."

Astrid had a hard time to find words to say," She's been waiting for him in that exact spot for five years. What loyalty," she looked at her boyfriend," but we've got a bigger problem."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, that book she dropped when we first meet her, I read it a bit and-"

"Whoa whoa wait," Hiccup interrupted," she let's you read it? I haven't been able to get anywhere near that book. Or anything that belongs to Elano."

"That's not important," Astrid said," what is important is that we might have a fight to deal with."

"A fight?" Hiccup said in confusion.

"Yes," Astid warned," you see, Elano wrote in that little book that Luna has four stages of grief. Denial, depression, anger, then acceptance. She's in depression now. if she gets pushed into anger she might try to kill the screaming death here."

" That is a problem," Hiccup tried tot think of a way to get around it," Umm, okay. You're the only one that she let's touch Elano's things. How about you stay with her until she accepts his death. And I make sure that the screaming death comes nowhere near her. And make sure she doesn't try to do anything when she's in the anger stage." Astrid agreed to the idea. But what the two didn't know was that Luna was able to hear ever word. And now a bit of anger flickered in her eyes.

Astrid stayed and made sure that Luna didn't try to go fight the screaming death. When she woke up the next day Luna was sound asleep. "Thank Thor she didn't try anything last night," Astrid sighed. The day went on as normal. Luna came out of her house. And she didn't look mad. Hiccup had to work on a saddle that had a rip on it side. He was almost finished when he a bad feeling came over him.

"Hey Astrid," Hiccup called.

"Yea?" Astrid flew down when she heard her name being called.

"Could you go see where Luna is? I've got a bad feeling," Hiccup said. Stormfly hadn't so much as left the ground when a big explosion in the woods sounded. Hiccup quickly jumped onto Toothless and raced to the woods. When Hiccup, Valka, and Astrid neared where the explosion happened they heard fighting. _Oh no,_ Hiccup thought. When they got to a clearing a large, spiked tail slammed Toothless against a tree. When he looked up he saw Luna. And she was fighting the screaming death! "We have to stop them!" Hiccup shouted.

Luna snarled and clawed at the screaming death. The screaming death roared and tried to get his attacker off of him. Luna jumped off and fired at the screaming death. He was hit by a freezing cold plasma blast. A part of his wing got frozen and he fell. Luna lunged for him, but then Toothless flew by her and stopped her charge. Then the screaming death lunged and bit Luna's leg. But she didn't feel it. She bit into the side of his face. The death roared in pain. He got free and moved away. Hiccup and the other tried to stop them. but the ad a forest fire to deal with too. Everytime the screaming death fired at Luna, he missed. Both charged for each other. Then Hiccup and Toothless did something crazy. They flew into the path of each dragon. Dust rose into the air.

"Hiccup!" Valka shouted. When the dust settled everyone saw that Hiccup and Toothless were okay. Luna and death stopped when they saw Hiccup in front of them. He was holding both hands out. He opened his eyes and looked at both of them.

"Luna, you need to stop this," Hiccup told her.

"But he's the reason Elano's dead!" Luna roared with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I know that but it doesn't mean you can go and try to kill it," Hiccup said as he got off of Toothless. The Alpha turned and scolded the screaming death for trying to kill Luna. "This needs to stop now," Hiccup demanded.

Luna glared at him. Her icy cold eyes made Hiccup want to look away. But he couldn't. Luna wasn't going to listen to him. despite the things that happened in the past she doesn't really have any respect for anybody on Berk. Her past made it hard to full trust or respect anyone. Except for Elano...

"What would Elano think?" Hiccup asked. Luna instantly knew that Elano would be very disappointed in her. But she didn't think beforehand. She was driven by anger.

Luna didn't make eye contact with Hiccup, she was still mad," No, sorry," she wasn't really apologizing to Hiccup. But to Elano, for her poor behavior.

After the screaming death's wing unfroze, and Hiccup made sure that it didn't try to attack Luna, everyone flew back to the village.

Hiccup looked at Luna," You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I really am disappointed in myself. I mean, I've known since I was little that death is a natural part of life. And it's nothing to cry about. But..." Luna said after a few seconds.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes," Hiccup reassured. Luna looked at him and smiled. A small tear escaped her eye.


	11. Chapter 11: Thunderstorm

**Chapter Eleven: Thunderstorm**

Two weeks had passed since Luna had finally accepted Elano's death. Hiccup was happy that Luna finally excepted it. But at the same time he was sad that an amazing creature like Luna lost her best friend. But what Hiccup is soon to learn is that when another door closes, another one opens.

Hiccup and Toothless were flying to a chiefs meeting when a thunderstorm rolled in behind them."Oh man," Hiccup huffed. They tried to fly out of it when lightning bolts made an attraction to the metal they were wearing. They try to dodge the bolts but then they were hit and they plummeted to a nearby island. They hit the island hard. But before the could even shake it off more lightning bolts try to hit them. Hiccup and Toothless rush to find cover. Rain started to pour down hard. A lightning bolt striked a tree and it falls down almost crushed them. They turned to run in a different direction but another tree crashed in front of them. Their trapped! The thunderstorm showed no mercy. And another tree fell dangerously close. Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared. It lifted the trees with its mouth and tossed them aside. It grabbed Hiccup by the arm and lead him to a cave half a mile away. They rushed into the cave as if they were being chased by the Red Death. Hiccup rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, I see," a male voice spoke," that's why you suddenly ran out into the storm." Hiccup looked up and saw an older man siting by a fire. He has a medium length beard and wore worn out cloths that were unfamiliar to Hiccup. "Please, have a sit and rest up," he offered. Hiccup sat down on a log that laid next to the fire. Hiccup breathed heavily. "You okay? You look like you got caught in that madman storm out there," the man's voice sound like he had many years of wisdom behind him.

"Yea, me and Toothless here was going to a chiefs meeting when we got caught in it," Hiccup told the older man.

"Chief?" the man said with surprise," you look a bit young to be a chief,"

"Yea well, "Hiccup said to himself," it's a long story." Hiccup thought about his dad.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the man said," my name is Elano."

Hiccup looked at then man with shock," Did you say Elano?"

Elano was surprised by Hiccup's words," Yea, wait...have you met Luna?"

"Yea, I've known her for almost three months now," Hiccup said," Oh wow, I'm Hiccup by the way."

A smile came across Elano's face," Glad to see that she's safe." Relief showed in his eyes as he feed the Snafflefang that rescued Hiccup and Toothless.

"This is crazy," Hiccup laughed," we just got her to accept your death. And now..." Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Irony I guess," Elano chuckled," how has she been?"

"To be honest," Hiccup confessed," a little distant. I mean she's been helpful and all. But, it seems like she doesn't even want to anybody's friend."

" She can be like," Elano said, "don't take it personally. She does it to protect people."

"Protect?" hiccup was confused," from what?"

"Well, to answer your question I need to ask you one," Elano said," have you ever seen Luna blow out this blue mist?"

""Yea," Hiccup said," I see these weird little things in it. There really tiny."

"Those are what I call 'spirit cells'," Elano picked up a stick and drew them in the dirt. They looked like the comets you'd see out in space," There are four different kinds. One, and the most common, are the Delta cells. They glow blue. Their used for many things. They absorb sunlight and use it to keep her skin so tough that nothing can penetrate it. They produce electricity. And they use it to 'talk' to Luna."

"Wow, how do you know all this?" Hiccup asked.

"Because she told me. I've known her since I was fourteen. And now I'm sixty-four." Elano laughed," anyway, the another two are called the Alpha cell and the Omega cell. Their for defense."

"Defense?" Hiccup asked. Hiccup was amazed. Elano and Luna have been together for fifty years. That's longer than Valka and Cloudjumper.

"It's a the natural fight or flight response all animals have," Elano explained," when Luna is in danger and she can't escape, the Alpha and Omega cells release this powerful energy that flows throughout her whole body."

"Well, that sounds good," Hiccup said.

"Now hold on," Elano continued," when this energy is released, she has a hard time controlling it. And, well...she kind of goes on a rampage."

"What?" Hiccup was shocked.

"Yea, Luna calls this energy "fire power" since that's what she coats herself in. And the blue around her eyes turns red. But to be honest. it's nothing to be scared about, she's just a frightened animal. If you can just get to sit, lay down, and let her know that she's safe. She'll calm down. The other one is called Zeta cells. They're made when Alpha and Omega cells fuse together. They do the same thing."

"Wow," Hiccup was amazed," but, wait. You just met me. How do you know if I'm gonna use this against her or not?"

" I think anybody a night fury is willing to trust is enough said and done," Elano said. Hiccup looked at Toothless. He has a point.

"Besides, as many deaths as she's caused I'd do the same thing," Elano said.

"Deaths?" Hiccup was stunned," what deaths?"


	12. Chapter 12: Storytime

**Chapter Twelve: Storytime (the Pangaea in my story is historically different then the real Pangaea)**

"It was a long time ago," Elano began," First let me tell you how old she is. You see, what could be a million years for the earth could only be a few thousand years for her. Luna is twenty-seven thousand years old. That makes her a mature adult, but still young. So she's really around your age I'm guessing."

"I'm twenty," Hiccup informed.

"Anyways," Elano began, " long ago the earth was nothing but water, and one giant land. Her home, Pangaea. Many kinds of animals lived there. Even dragons. Mammals, reptiles, insects, and birds of different sizes and shapes. Now, the mammal side of Luna is made up of the ancestors of todays; lions, tigers, cheetahs, leopards, bears, and other animals. Her species can ether give birth to cubs or lay eggs. Luna's species can live to two hundred thousand years old, that's the age that will make her old, "Elano joked. "Her father ruled that land for one hundred thousand years before he became a dad. Her mother gave birth to four big, but very small, cubs. And one tiny cub. That was Luna."

"So, wait," Hiccup interrupted," Luna's a runt?"

"Yep," Elano said," but that didn't stop her from special. She was the first to open her eyes, walk, and to fly. With a little help from her childhood friend, a night fury."

That got Hiccups attention, " She was friends with a night fury?"

"Yes sir. Her mother nested on a mountaintop. The same place night furies nest. Luna and her friend were only a few months apart," Elano explained," when Luna was two months old she spent half of the day with her family and the other half with her best friend. They raced, wrestled, played hide and seek. All those kid games. Those two fell in love ya now? Finding a mate is done at a somewhat young age for Luna's kind. At the age of two years. Then one day, Rida noticed something unique about her."

"Rida?" Hiccup wondered. (Rida meaning leader)

"He's the overseer of Luna's class. And he's a good friend of Luna's father. On that day he saw how Luna was trying to say the word fish," Elano said," Let me ask you something. Have you noticed that light purple mark on her chest?"

"Yea," Hiccup said," it has this weird pattern on it."

"That's a mark of intelligence for her class. Rida knew that if she could talk then that means that she's a special kind of her class. You know how some dragon species have a subspecies? It's the same thing but with the classes. I'm not permitted to tell you the names of these two since there rarer than a night fury now a days.

"They are?" Hiccup asked.

" Rare enough to where some people don't even know about them. When Rida knew that she had this mark he brought her to a place where all the 'intelligence' hang out. He introduced Luna to Jimen and Uki. Jimen taught Luna all about strength. There nothing I haven't seen her _not_ lift with her mouth. And Uki taught her about medicine and other things. Now this is the part where it gets _hot_," Elano said," before Luna got over my 'death' did she try to kill the screaming death when she was in the anger stage?" (Jimen means earth and Uki is short for Utsukushi which means beautiful)

"Almost burnt down the forest," Hiccup said.

"It wasn't just because she thought that the screaming death killed me. It was also because she hates them," Elano explained.

"Why would she hate them?" Hiccup questioned," I overheard her once saying that she loves the whispering death. The screaming death is a subspecies of them."

"Well," Elano began," one day when Luna was almost two years old she and her friend were racing against each other to see who was faster. Now they were very excited. The next day Luna would be old enough to choose a mate. But, when they were racing. A screaming death appeared out of nowhere. I should tell you that there was some dragons who didn't like Luna's father. They wanted him dead. And they thought that they could get to him through his youngest daughter, Luna. Then screaming death tried to attack them. Her friend wanted her to run and hide. But she wanted to chase off the attacker. Of course, then, she wasn't strong enough. She was in one of those life or death situations I mentioned earlier. The 'fire power' took control of her. And when she snapped out of it. Her whole home was on fire. If it wasn't for her father coming to her rescue, she would have died as well."

"Wow," Hiccup had little words to say," c-could her father speak?

"Yes he could. And so did her grandmother and grandfather. But not her mother," Elano said, "when the rain put out the fire she crawled out of her hiding place. Her whole home, was destroyed. Her family didn't survive." That brought a tear to Hiccup's eye. He felt so sorry for her. He saw her in a different way now. " And for most of her life she's had a fear of fire. I don't blame her," Elano finished," I've got her to overcome it. But it pops in every now and then." Hiccup looked over at Toothless, he was sad as well. Hiccup then heard a noise and looked over and saw other dragons near the back of the cave. They were barely lit by the fire.

"Wow," Hiccup said," I'm guessing that she told you all this too?"

"No," Elano said," she showed me."

"Showed you?" Hiccup was confused.

"Have you learned about her psychic abilities?"Elano asked, " 'cause that's how. By the way, since Luna thinks that I'm dead, don't tell her that you met me."

"Why? She would be happy to see you again," Hiccup protested.

"Because I put her through a lot of pain already," Elano said," I don't want her to go through it again when I really die." Suddenly the ground started to shake. The cave around them began to collapse. "We gotta get out of here!" Hiccup shouted.

Elano tried to get up but he fell back down. Hiccup saw that he had a broken leg. That's why he was stuck on this island. Hiccup rushed to help him," No, you need to get out," Elano told him," I've got to help get the other dragons." Hiccup didn't want to leave him but before he could argue Elano shoved him out into the drizzling rain. When the last dragon came out the cave fully collapsed, with Elano inside.

"Elano!?" Hiccup shouted," Elano!?" Hiccup tried to move the fallen rocks so he could get to him. But it was no use. Now he really was gone. He looked at Toothless, "Better honor a dead man's wish," He said.

When dawn came a viking ship passed the island. Hiccup and Toothless boarded it. The man in charge happily brought Hiccup back to Berk. "Hiccup!" Astrid and Valka exclaimed.

"The people at the meeting sent a letter saying that you didn't show. We were so worried," Valka informed.

"I'm fine," Hiccup said," Me and Toothless got caught in a thunderstorm and his tail was fried." Astrid hugged him. And he welcomed the hug with his own. Hiccup looked up and saw Luna standing a far off. Hiccup knew that with her very keen ears she could read his thoughts. So he promised to himself to try his best to not think of what happened last night.


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepless Nights

**Chapter Thirteen: Sleepless Nights**

Hiccup tried his best to not think about Elano. He knew that if Luna found out, she would be crushed. But what he didn't know was that Luna was suffering. Suffering from something far similar.

The sun was high in the sky shining bright one day. Nothing bad had happened. Another dragon race finished. With Astrid as the winner, as usual. As she flew overhead she looked down and saw Luna walking through the plaza. She noticed that Luna was acting strange. Her head was down low and she repeatedly bumped into things. Stormfly flew down next to Luna. "Hey, Luna, you okay?" Astrid asked as she got off her dragon.

Luna looked like a zombie," Not really," she yawned. Luna laid down, right in the middle of the plaza.

Astrid walked up to her," What's wrong?"

"Well, you see Elano would always read a story to me before we went to bed. We were to busy during the day. So right before bed was our only free time. I guess I've gotten use to it. Now I'm having trouble sleeping at night," Luna said in between yawns.

"Well that's not good. Everyone needs their sleep," Astrid said," why don't I read to you?"

"I dunno," Luna raised her head," you know I don't like anybody touching Elano's things. Your lucky I let you read his journal that one time."

"I'll put it right back where it was," Astrid promised.

Luna thought for a moment," Thanks but no. I just don't feel comfortable to let his things get messed with."

"Okay, your loss," Astrid said, "if you change your mind just find me."

"Yea," Luna yawned.

Four more days had passed since Luna was able to sleep. Even if she tried to sleep during the day she still couldn't fall asleep. She was so used to the stories at night. Astrid's second offer to read to her was shot down again. As the night came closer Astrid watched as Luna head for her home. Luna bumped right into the side of the rock.

"I don't like how Luna isn't getting any sleep," Astrid told Hiccup.

"Well, I don't what to do. She doesn't listen to Toothless for some reason," Hiccup said.

"I should do something," Astrid said.

"She doesn't want you to do anything,"Hiccup reminded her," but, do what you want I guess."

When it was well into the night Astrid sneaked into Luna's home. She was barely down the spiraling stairs when she heard," What do you want Astrid?" It was Luna. Nothing gets past her keen hearing.

Astrid walked into the room," Nothing, just wanting to see how you're doing."

"I can tell that your lying," Luna said," you and Hiccup seem to have that in common."

Astrid chuckled," Yea, well. The thought of you not getting any sleep is bothering me. Won't you just let me read to you tonight to see if you like it?"

Luna didn't want anybody to touch Elano's things. But she knew that she needed sleep," I guess."

"Really?" Astrid was happy that Luna finally gave in. Luna grabbed Elano's bag and fished out a book. _Sara's New World _was the title. Astrid sat dwon next to Luna. " Chapter one: Spies," Astrid began," Twelve-year-old John Smythe lay flat on the floor..."

_I can't believe this, _ Luna thought, _only...Elano...should read...these stories...to me... _Luna's eyes began to get heavy.

Toothless landed in front of Hiccup's house. Man, what a busy day! Hiccup was about to open the door when he heard a voice. He looked around. Nobody. Then he heard it again. "Astrid?" Hiccup wondered. He walked to the back of his house and saw that a fire was lit inside of Luna's house. Hiccup walked up to the hole and quietly stepped down the stairs. When he popped his head inside he saw Astrid reading to Luna. And Luna was almost asleep. He smiled. Luna was finally going to get some sleep.

" A long silence followed. John edged closer to the door, not wanting to miss a single word," Hiccup heard Astrid say.


	14. Chapter 14: Who Are You?

**Chapter Fourteen: Who Are You?**

One week had passed since Luna started sleeping at night again. Hiccup was happy for Luna. He saw that she had more energy. And was a little more lively. But still closed off. Hiccup hoped that one day Luna would have enough confidence to open. And that he can have a bond with her. Like his bond with Toothless. Those two have survived everything. But could it stay strong even if they don't know each other?

The sun began to set on a wonderful day. But it wasn't so wonderful for Hiccup. Cheifing was starting to get harder. When he got home he immediately fell on his bed and sighed. Toothless walked over and nudged Hiccup's arm. Hiccup looked at Toothless," I'm glad that you'll always be here for me." Toothless crooned as he rubbed his head against Hiccup. As the night slowly rolled in they fell asleep.

The next day came faster than a Speed Stinger. Before Hiccup knew it he was settling arguments or rounding up escaped animals. But one thing Hiccup noticed that Toothless had hit his head several times. One instance was when the two were chasing an angry Monstrous Nightmare around the sea stacks. The dragon shot fire at them. And when they dodged it Toothless hit his head right onto a sea stack. Another instance was when Hiccup and Toothless were assisting in loading food onto a boat. Some dragons that were on a cliff above the were wrestling. They kicked some big rocks loose and they hit poor Toothless right on the head.

When Hiccup was done with his work he decided that Toothless and him should practice their speed. They raced around the sea stacks as fast as lightning. They were having so much fun. But then the clear sky was covered in dark clouds. Thunder boomed within the angry clouds. Lightning began to touch the waters near them. They quickly flew past the sea stacks in hope that they would not get caught in it. Once again the lightning tried to stick to the metal they wore. They flew faster. Another hit. When Toothless dodged it he hit the sea stack with force so hard it sounded like his skull cracked. They managed to land on Berk. And it looked like the lightning decided not to follow. "Whoa, that was crazy," Hiccup sighed," what do you think Toothless?" Hiccup got off his dragon and heard Toothless moan. "You okay bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless was shaking head in a way that showed how much pain he was in. "You hit that sea stack pretty hard," Hiccup said," you should probably lay down." When Hiccup touched Toothless' head the dragon backed away. Toothless looked up at Hiccup. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. When Hiccup stretched out his hand Toothless backed away and took a defensive stance.

"Toothless," Hiccup said," what's wrong?" When Hiccup tried to touch the black dragon one more time the dragon bared his teeth and growled. "Toothless?" when Hiccup stepped forward the night fury shot out a plasma blast. Hiccup fell backwards, barely dodged the attack," Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless shook his head violently then turned and ran off into the woods. "Toothless wait!" Hiccup shouted. The storm was now directly over Berk. Hearing the commotion Luna stepped outside of her house just as Toothless ran past.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup said as he ran up," but something is wrong with Toothless."

Luna watched as Toothless's tail disappeared into the brush," Get everyone, I'll try to slow Toothless down." The two turned in opposite directions. When Luna took off into the air she locked her forearms against her body. And in doing that it made her look as if she didn't have any forearms.

Luna flew just above the tops of the trees in search of Toothless. The angry clouds thundered above her. She looked up at them. Lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. It made her uneasy. But she stayed focused on the task at hand. Then she picked up his scent. Luna leaned left. When she landed her larger back legs touched the ground first. Then she unlocked her forearms and she walked up to the frightened dragon.

"Toothless!" she shouted over the thunder. When Toothless saw that she was there he took a defensive stance once again. "Toothless what are you-" Luna backed up to dodge the plasma blast the escaped from Toothless' mouth. Luna was surprised by this. "Toothless," she said. Then Luna saw how Toothless was biting at the long metal loops around his shoulders and front legs. That behavior seemed odd.

"Toothless!" Luna and Toothless looked up into the darkening sky to see Hiccup and the others almost on them. Toothless let out a distressed sound then shot a plasma blast at them. They all moved out of the way. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted," what was that for?" Toothless roared out and fled. Hiccup, who was riding on Stormfly, and the others landed their dragons.

"What's wrong with him?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think he has amnesia," Luna thought out loud.

"Amne-what?" Tuffnut said in confusion.

" _Amnesia_," Luna said clearly," it's when someone has a partial or total loss of memory. It must have been were Toothless hit his head a lot. Poor thing."

"Well, we've got to get Toothless to remember who he is," Hiccup sounded really worried.

"There's more to it guys," Luna sounded as if she didn't want to say what was on her mind," if Toothless has no memory of the past five years, then he won't know that he can't fly. And he comes up to a cliff-"

"Lets not think about that 'til after we get Toothless back," Astrid interrupted. They took to the air. Toothless' scent was still strong enough for Luna to follow. For a second Luna thought she smelled a familiar scent nearby. But it was overpowered by the smell of salt in the now pouring rain.

On a docked ship not to far away, but not to close up, that scents owner listened in real carefully with his own version of a Thunder Ear. That familiar scent was mixed with dry dragons blood and a human scent. It also reeked with vengeance. The man chuckled. He was pleased with what he just heard. He turned to his men,"Oh Thor hasn't given me a better opportunity. Finally, Berk will pay for making me look like a fool." Then he laughed evilly. His men gave a weaker version of that laugh, since they weren't full on the plan that their chief had plotted.

Toothless ran through the forest. He had no idea where he was. When he turned a corner he slipped and fell over a ledge. Thankfully he had a good grip on the edge. He pulled him self up and stopped to catch his breath. The sky thundered and flashed above him. Soon Hiccup and the other spotted Toothless. Stormfly began to descend.

"Wait," Luna said," we can't just go down there. He'll get spooked by all of us and run."

"Then what do we do?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I have an idea," Valka said over the thunder.

"Look out!" Luna rushed over and knocked Stormfly a few feet away just as a bolas became visible. It snagged Luna and she dropped to the ground like a boulder. It spooked Toothless and he was now aware that Hiccup and the others were there. When everyone looked to their left they saw Dagur standing on a boat with his men. They shot more bolas at them. Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout were taken down easily. Cloudjumper and Stormfly dodged them as much as they could. But soon they too were caught.

"Astrid!"Hiccup shouted. He grabbed her arm before she could fall off her dragon. He shielded her before Stormfly hit the ground. They were tangled in the ropes. Luna could easily break free from these ropes. But for reasons unknown she didn't. The rope that was around her snout was extra tight. Toothless turned and ran. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

Dagur climbed up the natural path nearby and walked up to them. He had a grinchy grin on his face. "Well well," he said," nice to see you again Hiccup."

"What do want Dagur?" Hiccup asked as he tried to undo the ropes.

"What do I want," Dagur laughed," you should know that by now. That night fury will be my new friend."

"Yea I doubt that," Astrid said with a little fury.

"Oh really," Dagur said sarcastically," with no memory of Hiccup and Trader Johann being a good story-teller, I think I will."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked.

"Never should have told him your dragon training tips," Dagur informed," he can't keep his mouth shut." Dagur then turned and walked off into the direction Toothless ran off in. His men followed. Hiccup desperately tried to free himself. If Dagur was talking bout forming a bond. And with Toothless having no memory...

Hiccup frantically tried to break the tight ropes. "Hiccup stop!" Astrid shouted over the rain. Hiccup stopped to catch his breath. For once in his life he didn't know what to do. The sky was now darker than the darkest night. The thunder roared out in fury. Lightning struck the ground with the power of Thor. And the rain crashed down like heavenly fire.

The rain came down hard. Hiccup had no idea how much time had passed. He just wanted out so he could save his best friend. Astrid and him were being covered from the rain by Stormfly's wing. Hiccup's hope was about to fad away for good. Then he the heard a sound. It cried out through the crashing rain. It sound like Skullcrusher. When he looked up he narrowed his eyes, trying to see if it was Skullcrusher. A shadow flew through the rain and landed next to them. It was Skullcrusher. And Eret!

"What's goin' on here," Eret wondered," you all were suppose to be at a meeting at the Great Hall. Everybody was getting worried." Eret used his knife to cut the ropes. The rain was pushing down even harder.

"We need to find Toothless," Hiccup said as he help Astrid to her feet.

"What's going on?" Eret asked.

"Tell you later," Hiccup said, " Luna, do you know where Toothless is?"

Luna sniffed the air," He's heading towards the cove."

"Alright, everybody split up and try to keep Dagur away from there," Hiccup ordered, "Astrid, Luna we'll get to Toothless. I have an idea."

Dagurs men stalked through the forest looking for Toothless. Then out of nowhere Snotlout and they twins rushed them. The men were surrounded.

"Wait," Snotlout said in confusion," where's Dagur?" Suddenly more bolas shot out from behind the trees and snagged the riders and their dragons.

"Ugh, what is it with all the nets?" Tuffnut groaned. The men towered over them and laughed as the rain hit their dirty faces. It was a trap.

In another part of the forest not to far from Snotlout and the twins Eret, Fishlegs, and Valka cornered more of Dagurs men. But just as they realized that they were tricked the same thing happened. Bolas flew at them and tangled them tightly.

Toothless ran passed trees and large boulders until he came upon the cove. He took one step and fell in. He groaned. He head was still throbbing with pain. Toothless jumped up to fly but came crashing down to the ground like the rain around him. He got up. He used a fallen log to add him. But again he fell. Toothless stopped trying since the crashes were only making his head ache worsen with pain. Then he heard rustling above him. When he looked up he saw Dagur climbing down into the cove. The night fury took a defensive stance. Toothless growled. Obviously no memory of who Dagur was. But ether way Toothless would have growled anyways. Dagur looked at Toothless. He was going to use the trust bond thing that Johann spoke about.

"Hey come on buddy," Dagur began," I won't hurt you." He pulled out a cooked Brown Trout. toothless hungry stomach lowered his defense. He wanted that fish. Just before Dagur could touch the night fury's nose Hiccup fell in between them. He jumped from the edge that was above them. With Inferno in his hand.

"Don't you dare Dagur," Hiccup said.

Dagur grinned," And what? It's just you."

"Not really," Hiccup informed. But when hiccup said that he looked up and saw that Astrid, Stormfly, and Luna were caught. Again. What Hiccup didn't know was that those men were nothing compared to Luna. But again, she did noting.

Dagur laughed," This isn't your day. Isn't it Hiccup." Thunder boomed in the sky above them. The lightning that shot out of the clouds made Luna more uneasy. The electricity in her fur grew restless.

Dagur pulled out his sword," You think you can beat me?" Hiccup grew nervous. But he stayed strong.

He looked at Toothless," Toothless go. Run." Toothless looked at Hiccup. His face was brightened by the flashing lightning. Trust shined his eyes. Toothless turned and tried again to fly away. When he was a few feet in the air and bolas hit him and made him crash to the ground. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. One of the men that was holding Astrid had shot the bolas. Dagur laughed. Toothless struggled to break free. When he stopped he noticed something on the ground. It was a drawing. Of him. The same drawing that Hiccup drew five years ago was still there. A little faded but there. Then Toothless saw lines drawn around it. He eyes widened a bit. The rain lessened and sunlight forced its way through the dark clouds.

Hiccup prepared for the fight but then two larger men came up from behind him and each grabbed his arms. One them took Inferno and threw it into the pond. Hiccup struggled to break free.

Dagur put his sword away," This is all going Berk will now be mine I guess they won't need you." Dagur looked at his men, "Get rid of him." The two men climbed up the cove and brought Hiccup over to the edge. They were going to drop him into the sea! One of the men ripped the hoops off of Hiccups wingsuit.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup struggled against the bigger men. Luna started to struggle against the men that were holding her. Vow or no vow she had to do something. Hiccup looked back to where Toothless laid tangled in ropes. Dagur walked up to him.

"Trust is over rated," He said," you will be mine." Dagur went to grab the dragon.

"Toothless!" Hiccup stomped his foot against one of them men and used his metal one to trip the other. the man lost his footing and grabbed onto Hiccup for support. The man pulled Hiccup over the edge with him.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. Seeing this Toothless broke free from the ropes and threw himself up and over the walls of the cove. Toothless ran past Luna and Astrid and jumped off the edge! The seconds that went by felt like eternity. Suddenly Toothless shot up into the air with Hiccup on his back. A smile broke on Luna and Astrid faces.

"No!" Dagur yelled. The storm was mostly gone and the sun shined bright," stop them!" His men fired at Hiccup and Toothless. All missed, of course. The men made the mistake of letting go of their prisoners. Luna used the stinger on her tail to free Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid dazed them then Stormfly knocked the men over the side.

Dagur tried to shoot Hiccup down with his crossbow. But Toothless knocked them all away with his plasma blasts. Dagur was cornered. "It's over Dagur," Hiccup said. But when Toothless tried for one more plasma blast noting came out. "Six shot limit," Hiccup huffed," oh great." One of Dagurs men fired. And Toothless was shot down by another bolas. Dagur rushed over to them and drew his sword.

Luna shook her head with all her might. Suddenly her icy blue eyes glowed white. She broke free from the ropes, jumped into the cove and fired white plasma blasts at Dagur. One knockec his sword away. When Dagur turned around three more knocked him off his feet. He got up and ran for his life. luna continued shooting the white plasma blasts at him until he and his men were long gone. After freeing Hiccup and Toothless Luna's eyes returned to their blue color.

"Hiccup!" when they looked up they saw Valka and the others flying towards them.

When everyone was caught up on what happened Hiccup bent down to Toothless," Toothless, do you know who I am?" The night fury looked at him. Then Toothless laid his head against Hiccup's chest and purred. His memory was back. Hiccup hugged his best friends. "I'm so glad to have you back bud," Hiccup said with tears running down his cheeks.

"But what jogged his memory?" Fishlegs asked. Toothless broke free from Hiccup's hug and walked over to were the faded drawing was.

"It's still there," Hiccup said with amazement," wow." He stood up," Thanks for the save Luna."

"Yea that white plasma blast was really cool," Astrid admitted.

Luna looked at them," Yea but, I've never used white plasma before." Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other.

"Well, I guess you learn something new about yourself everyday," Hiccup said. As they returned to the village Hiccup noticed that the sun was really shinning. It had never shined so bright before.


End file.
